This Autumn
by Fujimoto Yumi
Summary: Will the leaves of autumn being more beautiful than you in this world? Ah, I don't think so.../Hanya sepenggal kisah KyuMin di suatu hari musim gugur./FF KyuMin Series/Autumn for the first./Yaoi, BoysLove/Wanna RnR?


_**This Autumn**_

_**This story belongs to **_**Fujimoto Yumi**_**, 2013**_

**Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin**

_**Are belong to each other**_

_**Genre : Romance, Fluffy**_

_**Rating : T**_

_**Length : Drabble – Series**_

_**Summary :**_

_**Will the leaves being more beautiful than you in this world?**_

_**Ah…I don't think so…**_

_**Warning :**_

_**Yaoi, BoysLove, BoyXBoy, Shonen-ai, OOC!**_

_**A/N :**_

_**Series **_**pertama kali yah**_**._.**_

_**Autumn for the first, then may be the winter, spring and summer.**_

_**Don't read if you unlike.**_

_**Leave the feedback after reading, okay?**_

_**Don't be a silent reader **_

_**Thank you and enJOY^^**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**A **_**KyuMin**_** Fanfiction**_

_**Autumn Leaves**_

_By _**Fujimoto Yumi**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

Sungmin memandang dedaunan yang terus saja terjatuh di luar sana melalui jendela kamarnya. Kedua telapak tangannya di tapakkan di permukaan kaca itu, wajahnya mendekat, memperhatikam dengan seksama keindahan yang Tuhan berikan kepada semua umat.

Sesekali ia tersenyum, bahkan terkekeh mendapati beberapa dedaunan itu jatuh tepat di atas kepala seseorang, atau di dekat sepasang kekasih yang tengah berduaan. Oh, Sungmin merasa itu sangat indah dan romantis.

"Ming…?" dan bahkan, panggilan kesayangan sang kekasih pun ia indahkan.

Sungmin masih asik memandangi dedaunan musim gugur yang terus saja jatuh dari pohonnya. Sampai…sebuah tangah mendarat tepat di atas tangannya, kemudian mendorong tubuhnya halus sehingga ia merapat pada dinding sekaligus jendela.

"Apa yang indah dari dedaunan layu itu?" bisik Kyuhyun tepat di telinga kekasihnya. Sungmin bergeming dan semakin melihat ke arah jalan, lalu mendesah kecil seraya menempelkan wajahnya pada permukaan kaca.

"Sangat indah…bahkan para fotografer pun begitu hebat menciptakan berbagai gambar dengan latar musim gugur. Dan itu sangat indah."

"Ohya? Sampai mengabaikan panggilan kekasih tampanmu ini?" Kyuhyun menggoda sang kekasih membuat Sungmin terkekeh lucu.

"Aku tidak bermaksud begitu, Kyunnie~ hanya saja…rasanya begitu sayang melewatkan bagaimana mereka terjatuh dari ranting menuju bumi…"

"Tidak menarik sama sekali, Ming."

"Aku tahu…apa sih yang menurutmu menarik selain _game_, huh?"

"Ada kok…"

"Jinjja? Apa itu?"

"Rahasia," jawab Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin cemberut. Lalu _namja_ bergigi kelinci itu kembali memperhatikan jalan, membiarkan kekasihnya di belakangnya melakukan apapun yang _namja_ tampan itu inginkan.

Sungmin tahu…Kyuhyun tetaplah Kyuhyun. Kekasihnya itu sangat mesum. Dan oh, bahkan seluruh dunia pun tahu. Dan lihat saja, bahkan kini tangan _namja_ itu meremas pelan jemari tangan Sungmin membuat _namja_ manis itu agak menegang. Entahlah…ia bahkan tidak tahu.

Sudah lama mereka tidak memiliki waktu seperti ini. Dan Sungmin hanya membiarkan tangan itu bergerak sesuka hati. Juga bagaimana bibir tebal Kyuhyun bermain di sekitar lehernya.

"Eum…Kyunnie~" lenguh Sungmin ketika bibir Kyuhyun semakin merajalela. Yang entah sejak kapan tangan hangat Kyuhyun sudah melingkupi perutnya dan _namja_ itu menenggelamkan wajahnya di lekukan leher kekasih manisnya.

"Kyuh~"

"Hm?"

"_What do you thing about this autumn_, hm?" tanya Sungmin menggunakan bahasa Inggrisnya yang masih dasar. Takut-takut itu salah. Namun Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh sambil mempererat pelukannya.

"Apa itu penting?" balas Kyuhyun tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin. _Aegyo King Super Junior_ itu mengangguk pelan. Sungmin meletakkan tangannya di atas tangan Kyuhyun yang memeluknya.

"Penting karena Minnie mau tahu~"

"Kalau begitu apa yang kau pikirkan tentang musim gugur?" balas Kyuhyun yang justru balik bertanya.

"Aish. Kenapa bertanya balik, hm?" Sungmin melepas pelukan Kyuhyun lalu berbalik menghadap _namja_ itu, mengalungkan tangannya di leher sang kekasih. "Yang Minnie pikirkan tentang musim gugur adalah…_I just can't stop loving you_. _And I just hope in this autumn, my love isn't like the leaves are fallen for you to flies. But...they have fallen for you to show the world that you are the best things I ever had!_" jelas Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu mengecup kening sang kekasih.

Kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang _Bunny Boy Super Junior_ itu. Kemudian berbisik. "Kalau begitu…aku juga akan memberitahumu sesuatu yang lebih menarik dari dedaunan _autumn_ itu. Bukankah kau mau tahu?"

Sungmin mengangguk semangat sambil memperhatikan garis wajah Kyuhyun yang begitu sempurna baginya. Berpikir bahwa Tuhan begitu menyayanginya karena membiarkan Kyuhyun ada di sampingnya hingga kini. Menggenggam tangannya, memeluknya, memberikan kebahagiaan yang tidak bisa ia dapatkan jika ia sendiri dan tidak bersama _namja_ itu.

"Hm? Apa? Kenapa malah diam, huh?" _namja_ manis itu cemberut menunggu jawaban Kyuhyun. Dan hal itu membuat Kyuhyun mengecup kilat bibir _pouty_ Sungmin.

"Tadi kau bilang padaku dedaunan _autumn_ itu sangat indah, kan?" Sungmin mengangguk ditanya begitu. Kemudian kembali mendengarkan ketika kekasihnya kembali bebicara.

"_Autumn leaves? Beautiful. But do you know that...in this world...there is more beautiful things than the leaves of autumn. Do you know it?_" ujar Kyuhyun dan malah bertanya pada Sungmin yang membuat _namja_ itu menggeleng.

Kyuhyun membenturkan kening mereka, mempertemukannya. Kemudian berbisik pelan. "_Yes. It's you. Even the most beautiful things in this world just it's you._"

Dan jawaban Kyuhyun cukup membuat Sungmin serasa melayang. _Namja_ bergigi kelinci di Super Junior itu memeluk Kyuhyun erat, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah. Begitu juga tidak ada bedanya dengan Kyuhyun yang kini menghirup wangi yang menguar dari tubuh kekasihnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, _hyung_. Sangat mencintaimu…" bisik Kyuhyun lagi membuat Sungmin semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Namun dengan segera, _magnae Super Junior_ itu melepas pelukan Sungmin dan mendorong pelan tubuh kekasihnya agar merapat ke dinding yang terdapat jendela itu.

"_No one can be replace you to be the most beautiful things in this world for me. I love you, _Ming…" ucap Kyuhyun kemudian membawa Sungmin ke dalam ciuman yang panjang. Dalam dan penuh cinta.

Sungmin pun hanya bisa membalas ciuman itu. Kalungan tangannya mengerat membuat ciuman di antara mereka semakin dalam. Kyuhyun menghisap bibir Sungmin seolah itu adalah candu yang begitu memabukkan.

Dan Sungmin tidak bisa berpikir lagi ketika ciuman Kyuhyun semakin menjalar ke lehernya. Membuat ia serasa melayang menerima cumbuan Kyuhyun yang begitu lembut. Yang akhirnya, ia merasa tubuhnya di angkat dan semua itu berakhir di ranjang mereka di musim gugur yang sejuk ini.

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**THE END**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**Note : **_**Bener-bener **_**drabble**_**. Aneh pasti, maaaaaaaaf **

**Tapi gimana pendapatnya? Makasih~**

_**Signed,**_

_**Fujimoto Yumi**_


End file.
